1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking appliances and, more particularly, to a spark igniting gas burner assembly which provides for an air/gas mixture flow through an insulating support member for an ignition electrode.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of spark ignition for burners has become extremely common in gas cooking appliances. In general, spark ignition is utilized to avoid the unnecessary energy consumption required by a standing igniter pilot flame that has also been used to ignite gas range top burners. In general, it is known in the art to provide an electrically conductive gas burner including a side wall portion provided with a plurality of circumferentially spaced gas burner ports, as well as an igniter electrode having an end which terminates adjacent one of the burner ports. The electrode generally takes the form of a wire extending through the burner head, while being electrically insulated therefrom through the use of at least one insulating support member. Typically, the insulating support is sealed to the burner head such that the air/gas mixture is directed solely through the burner ports. Sending an electric current through the electrode creates a spark between the terminal end of the electrode and the burner head in order to ignite the air/gas mixture at the burner ports about the burner head.
In another known configuration, U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,188 discloses a spark ignited gas burner assembly incorporating an insulating, electrode support member formed with an elongated groove in an outer peripheral surface thereof. With this arrangement, a gas passageway is defined between the support member and a side wall of the burner, radially offset from a terminal end of the electrode. Even though varying designs have been proposed for delivering a required flow of the air/gas mixture to the terminal end of the electrode for proper ignition as discussed above, there still exists a need for an improved flow system which is not only efficient, but extremely effective, so as to assure consistent and prompt ignition.
It is also known in the art of gas cooking appliances to seal the burner assembly around an opening formed in a range top so that any spillage of food during cooking cannot pass between the burner assembly and range top. Since the terminal end of the electrode in the sealed burner assembly projects a fair distance from the side wall of the burner head, the electrode is subjected to potential damage during cleaning. Therefore, it would be desirable to recess or shorten the terminal end of an electrode to protect the electrode. However, with such an electrode mounting reconfiguration, the ignition characteristics of the overall bunner assembly is altered since the spacial relationship between the electrode and the air/gas mixture flow supplied for ignition is modified.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for an ignition gas flow configuration for use in connection with a gas burner assembly wherein the flow of gas directly to a terminal end of an electrode is assured, thereby guaranteeing the performance of effective and reliable ignition operations. In addition, there exists a need in the art for an improved gas burner assembly incorporating an electrode having a terminal end which is further recessed relative to a side wall of a burner head in order to protect the electrode during handling, cleaning and the like.